


Secret Santa 2019: A different kind of connection

by Sternenfall96



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Online Chat, F/M, Online Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenfall96/pseuds/Sternenfall96
Summary: A type of online chat/gaming AU, that just might explain the trust our Hero Duo shares from the very first moment they decided to officially become Paris' heroes.Imagine Marinette and Adrien had known each other through an online game and developed to start a friendship thanks to that. How would this effect the original 'love square'?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Secret Santa 2019: A different kind of connection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to @Idk-mlb-is-reals-cute44 on tumblr.  
> Hope that all of you enjoy it, please leave your headcanons and other ideas in the comments, as this concept is open for your interpretations as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is not complete and will never be, as I only intended to come up with a concept for another AU.  
> The upcoming shenanigans and general canon aren't neccessarily adapting here.. or are they?  
> 

Marinette took the last steps down of the school building when her smartphone ringed in her pocket.

She took it out, read the notification of her calendar...

  


And faster than a lightning bolt, she runs to her home, eager to switch on the computer on her desk as fast as possible.

This had became a habit for the past two months, although she hadn't shown much interest in her computer before, besides researching for schools' homework or concepts of new design seasons.

Now though, some times her parents only saw a glimpse of her in the afternoon, before she would come down to dinner.

Because she met someone on the internet.

The user called 'sunnyy_boii' was a pretty funny fellow when they first met on an online tournament of ROFL . Whilst battling against her team they would always make some kind of pun, as if the game they played wasn't the actual combat, but a game of 'how-soon-can-I-piss-off-my-enemy'. 

sunnyy_boii : 'Aw come on guys, you could have mercy on me and my mates here. We are dying in vayne because of you.'

No one would respond to them, which was pretty sad in Marinettes' opinion, some of their jokes were pretty good. And he didn't play as bad, she had to admit. His jokes were also never personally offensive, that's probably what kept him from being reported constantly.

When the round had ended, this user was still there, punching his next lines.

sunnyy_boii : It was a true Miss Fortune that they were in my team. How could I know they were newbies?

sunnyy_boii : Their deaths ekko-ed through to me because I couldn't compensate for them and I started to lose lane as well.

Everyone else had already logged out, leaving Marinette to wonder why he still texted those lines. Was he practising?

sunnyy_boii : I can't count the amount of times I thought "Udyr, I need divine powers to win this match."

Blueberry_Head : Well, at least you and your mates had tried their best even if you as a pure team of beginners didn't have a chance. :P

sunnyy_boii: Oh, finally someone to end my mis-ahri! Thought everyone had left already.

sunnyy_boii: But hey! I am not a beginner, just a bit unexercised. Next time I will keep my cool, for that is quinn-tessential for a better comeback.

She giggled, this guy was really something else.

Blueberry_Head : Maybe it's your persistent funs that keep you from playing properly.

You should concentrate on leading your team instead of teasing everyone else. Might get in trouble for that someday too.

sunnyy_boii : Pfft yeah, you're not the first one who tells me that.

sunnyy_boii : Wait, you think I'm funny?

Blueberry_Head : ...sometimes ;-)

And a moment later she got a friend request from none other than sunnyy_boii himself.

~~

After her sprint over what felt like hundreds of stairs, Marinette stops at the front door to clumsily fumble with her keys before sprinting to her room.

She turns on her computer and impatiently waits for it to turn up. Maybe she can still catch him by his 30 minute break before he'll go to fencing. 'How can someone always be this busy anyway? His parents should really give him more breaks' she thinks to herself when she looks at the little notebook she kept next to her computer, so that she can always mark his schedule and talk to him when he needed it after another appointment.

Sometimes he was motivated and happy, then they both could wait until the evening to play together. Other times, especially after meetings with his father, he needed a person to talk to in order to calm down before continuing his day. This dynamic became natural somehow. He was lonely and he needed contact to someone else besides his family, and Marinette has a caring personality so big that she is open to helping her friends in any way possible.

A small 'pling' from her computer tells her that she already received a message from him, which means he had to leave for his fencing lesson. Feeling a bit down by this, she reluctantly opens his messages full of his next scheduled days for the rest of his week. She writes down every appointment before reading his last sentences.

'Sorry that I couldn't wait longer, my fathers assistant urged me to drive early. Probably thinks I have a girlfriend or something with whom I am texting so much :P'

'Anyway, I am happy to announce that I will make my way to a public school once holidays are over. It's a shame I will probably not meet you there, would have been nice to know someone new.'

Marinette frowned upon that. Yeah, it's unlikely they live in the same region of France, let alone the same city. She too felt like having a new friend for next year could have made school life alot more fun.

But, who knows? There was a small chance, as they had never told each other where they lived. Their RL was mostly kept out of their conversations - it could always turn out the other was a bully/a fan, right?

She sighs while thinking about school, what mischief Chloé might come up with this year. But Mari had already decided to not let herself be beaten down this time, not by this overblown blonde diva.

~~

(Attention, this now takes place in the origin episodes)

Adrien runs up to his room now, upset with the cold-hearted criticism of his father. He lays on his bed, takes deep breaths before he turns on his computer to look if his only other friend might be online right now.

Hey... hope your first school day went better than mine.

Fruit_loops: Not really... gosh I am way too nervous because of this ... giant monster that just showed up on school ground.

Maybe someone wanted to make a entrance after the break? 'New year new me' y'know? ^^

Fruit_loops: I don't think it was a costume, pun master... -_-

Adrien hasn't yet noticed the commotion outside, but stares at her texts in confusion.

Fruit_loops: The police and military wouldn't show up just because of a student in a suit.

That's when the car outside crashes on the street, obnoxiously alarming the inhabitants.

Adrien worriedly looks out his window, before noticing the smal intricate wooden box on his desk.

'Why didn't I see that sooner?' he thought. No one came in to put it there, so it must have been here before he came in.

Sunny: Ehh... fruit loops, I think I have to go. Just found a wooden box on my desk, looks like my chinese teacher was here after all. or smth like that... help?

Then he opens the lid...

Back in her room, Marinette looks upon the little box in her hands, then at the message he sent her.

...Me too, strange. I'm going to open it, wait for my response.

Sunny: Too late, curiosity got the cat. Open it up, quickly!

'Why the cat? He doesn't have pets as far as I know'. Marinette shakes her head to stop her thoughts from going nowhere, instead taking action to do as her friend suggested.

A few moments later...

Sunny: I suggest we should meet up. Where was the last sighting of this school intruder?

fruit_loops: Some crazy girl is following it, I think it's going for the soccer stadium.

Sunny: Ohh, this is making me EXCITED! I finally get to meet you, fruit loops! :3c

Marinette sighs, this surely isn't how she imagined her first school day. 

She looks at the delicate wooden box one more time, the chinese patterns making her wonder how and from whom she was 'chosen' to become a teen in a tight polka dot suit.

As her mother suddenly bangs on her trap door, she knows she has to go. Quickly she turns out her computer, then runs up to her balcony and throws her... super yoyo-thingy at one of Notre Dames' gargoyles.

Then she reluctantly swings away to meet her new partner, someone she knows for a few months now.

  


She isn't sure if she will disappoint him one way or another, but at least she now got a chance to meet him personally for the first time.


End file.
